


Panther boneclaws

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [29]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Supporting each other with every fight they have. That's them.Daybreakers 2020Week 3 Heists Ann
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Panther boneclaws

“All I’m saying?” Ryuji muttered as he helped her down. “Is that we need to start carrying some sort of dictionary around or something and we have to be allowed to tease these people when we see what their palaces are. Now Madarame? I could have made fun of that. Kamoshida? My disgust was justified.” Ryuji’s hands slid from her hips before he glanced behind them. “Uh a jewellery store? I just feel sort of sad for this guy really.”

“Please don’t feel sorry for the Target.” Akira muttered as he leapt down from the panel. He reached his hands up and Morgana fell into them. “Fox you-“ Yusuke smoothly leapt down and Akira’s hand rubbed at his hair. “Okay. He has that. Please don’t pity the target yet Skull.”

“Took the words out of my mouth.” Ann muttered. “Don’t forget what he did Skull. He’s a slimeball. A very disgusting sad slimeball.” The display next to them made her sneer. She wanted to smash it and she would have taken her whip to do just that if Akira hadn’t stepped close to it. “Joker?”

“Gem.” He muttered before he reached for the display’s eye. When his hand came away he showed her the green gem. “Nice huh.”

“Where’s the vault?” Ryuji murmured. “I think it’s really unfair how we had to battle our way through the gardens to get to this store. Why was the mall off limits to go through? Doesn’t make any sense.”

“I think it has to do with the status of his mind. The corruption and the distortion.” Ann murmured. “The normal people who walk around the mall aren’t allowed in here. They aren’t wanted her because those who could get the real jewels wouldn’t have to come through the proper entrance.” She felt sick thinking about it. “They would be slimy like him. So they would come through VIP.”

“The garden entrance that had the garage we couldn’t open.” Ryuji murmured as he squeezed her hand. “Good thinking Panther.”

“We need a map.” Akira muttered. “We need to find the vault as well. I don’t want to take too much time taking him down. His victims. Might not have as much tie as we think.” Ann’s heart leap before she squeezed Ryuji’s hand back. “Now where do we begin to look for the vault? It has to be either at the back or a floor below.”

“Let’s check… the left-hand side. It’s the furthest away from the entrance.” Ann recalled. “Security might plan for someone attempting a robber so…” She muttered. “And we shouldn’t linger on the corridor like this.”

“Just asking for a shadow to come and spot us.” Ryuji agreed. “Joker?”

“We go with Ann’s suggestion. I can’t map out the floor as yet so we need to know what we’re dealing with.” Akira adjusted his gloves before he glanced down the corridor. “Sitting ducks with this straight narrow road. Barely anything to creep behind.” He glanced at them with a smile. “Let’s go guys.”

X

“Coffee?” Ryuji offered her as she caught her breath. “Joker’s bringing out the other stuff he brought.” He slumped in the chair next to her before he sighed. “I’m so glad that this safe room is literally next to the treasure room. Man my feet is killing me.”

“My hands hurt more than my legs.” She opened the flask before she downed half the coffee. Right away she felt the warmth. Ann closed her eyes with a sigh. It was nice to savour it; it was so good and she was so tired too. “We worked really hard. I wasn’t expecting to make it to the treasure toom today you know.”

“What?” Ryuji laughed softly. “Are you kidding me Panther? You came in super hard with the fire and the whip thing you did. When you backed up Leader by lashing those shadows in the chest? One whip? And then they caught on fire? You know how rarely those things happen for me?” He laughed. “I’m super happy when I mash something and it gets paralyzed.”

“How many shadows survive after you hit them with that pipe?” Ann snickered. “Try again Skull. Besides.” Her hand sought his. “You had my back a lot for this ride. Sometimes I get so caught up in trying to make sure Leader isn’t over his head that I don’t see everything. Having to drop back to heal… well.” She smiled.

“You had my back. I have yours.” Ryuji’s fingers played with hers and she felt herself warm and melt. “That’s how it is right? When you’re stealing hearts it’s a risky business. Gotta back up your people.” He glanced to where Yusuke and Akira were pouring over the map and Morgana sat with a container of curry. “But it’s easy to go all out when I know my best girl is tearing it up out there.”

“Feels good to fight with you too.” She admitted. “When I glance back and see you. Or you take over for me. I like when you call me in you know? the way you do it…” Like he thought she could really do anything. He was honestly so sweet like that. Ann pressed her lips against his mask. “Thank you Skull.”

“For what?” He was honestly so clueless sometimes. A giggle escaped her and she tipped her head back. “For what? come on Panther.” See, now this was the reason that the one who had changed their relationship after the castle had been her. How long would he make her wait otherwise? She doubted he would even notice how even their feelings were.

“For being you.” Because she was so thankful for that. “For being you and always having me.” His smile made her smile. “Because this entire metaverse is so wild. I’m grateful for everyone. Joker, Mona, Fox…you. All of you have my back but it’s a little different with you.” He dipped her head and someday that wouldn’t make her stomach flutter. “Thank you Skull.”

“Always Panther and thank you too.” Soft and quick. A kiss that was more brushing their lips than anything else. Their masks melted off and they leaned back with a laugh. “Okay… let’s refuel and get back to it.” He was just… so damn cute and sweet. Ann pressed a kiss to his nose before she got up. food time and then they ended this job. She couldn’t wait to bring this palace down taking every treasure inside along with it.


End file.
